Sonic Battle
Sonic Battle is to be an upcoming 3D animated cartoon animated show starring the voice talents from Josh Keaton, Mike Erwin, Bex Taylor Klaus, Jason Marsden, Jennifer Hale, Andrea Libman, Jeff Bergman, Jamie Marchi, Jesse McCartney, Sumalee Montano, Crispin Freeman, Brittney Karbowski, John DiMaggio, Ashley Johnson, Tara Charendoff, Anndi MacAfee, Rob Paulsen, Jason Liebrecht, Roger Craig Smith, Scott Menville, Lara Jill Miller, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Frank Welker, Cree Summer Francks, Lori Alan, Kevin Michael Richardson, Mae Whitman, Jimmy Zoppi, Lisa Ortiz, Ice Cube, Rachael Lillis, Jack Black, Michelle Trachtenberg, Eddie Murphy, Jim Carrey, Dionne Quan, Travis Willingham, Jessica DiCicco, Greg Cipes, Demi Lovato, Jess Harnell, Bindi Irwin, Liz Georges, James Arnold Taylor, Aspen Miller, Maurice LaMarche, Nika Futterman, John Kassir, Candi Milo, Jeff Bennett, Michele Knotz, Troy Baker, Heather Lee Quick, Andrew Paull, Lacey Chabert, Johnny Yong Bosch, Emily Hahn, Jason Griffith, Bailee Madison, Julie Nathanson, Alexander Gould, Dakota Fanning, Hayden Rolence, Colleen Villard, Mike Pollock, Dan Green, Jim Parsons, Seth Green, Ryan Drummond, Tom Kenny, Kirk Thornton, Wally Wingert, Andrew Chandler, Vic Mignogna, Pamela Hayden, Steve Blum, Barbara Goodson, Alex Borstein, Derek Stephen Prince, Ted D. Agostine, Liza Jacqueline, Fred Tatasciore, Scott Whyte, Pamela Adlon, Phil LaMarr, Bumper Robinson, David Kaye, Lana McKissack, Scott Dreier, John St. John, Sarah Natochenny, Cameron Seely, Marc Biagi, Lani Minella, Bill Corkery, Jennifer Douillard, David Humphrey, Bella Hudson and Laura Bailey. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 3, 2020. Voice Cast Members * Josh Keaton as Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog/Supersonic (voice, ever since Peter Parker/Spider-Man's voice in Spectacular Spider-Man (2015)) * Mike Erwin as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles (voice, ever since Speedy's voice in the Teen Titans franchsie) * Bex Taylor Klaus as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice, ever since Pidge's voice on Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow (voice, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit (voice, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * Jeff Bergman as Big the Cat (voice, ever since Barney Rubble's voice in the Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles commercials) * Jamie Marchi as Rouge the Bat (voice) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver (voice, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts franchise) * Sumalee Montano as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze (voice, ever since Arcee's voice in Transformers: Prime) * Crispin Freeman as Espio the Chameleon (voice, ever since Hector's voice in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) * Brittney Karbowski as Charmy Bee (voice, ever since Selim Bradley's voice on Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile (voice, ever since Killer Croc's voice on Batman Unlimited) * Ashley Johnson as Sally Acorn (voice, ever since Gwen Tennyson's voice on Ben 10: Alien Force) * Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot (voice, using a country western accent) * Anndi MacAfee as Fiona Fox (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Scott Menville as Antoine D'Coolette (voice, using a French accent) * Lara Jill Miller as Honey the Cat (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Shade the Echidna (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Lori Alan as Julie-Su the Echidna (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Kevin Michael Richardson as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * Mae Whitman as Cosmo the Seedrian (voice, ever since Katara's voice on Avatar!: The Last AirBender) * Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Lisa Ortiz as Levanna the Cat (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna (voice, his own voice) * Rachael Lillis as Maria the Hedgehog (voice, re-incarnation) * Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse (voice, his own voice) * Michelle Trachtenberg as River the Cat/Ultra River (voice, her own voice) * Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant (voice, his own voice) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko (voice, ever since Horton's voice in Horton Hears a Who) * Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Travis Willingham as Soar the Eagle (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Twinkle the Raccoon (voice) * Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk (voice, ever since Beast Boy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow (voice, her own voice) * Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon (voice, her own voice) * Liz Georges as Jailrush the Albatross (voice, ever since additional voice works) * James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Aspen Miller as Glitter the Swallow (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) * John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Candi Milo as Sonia the Hedgehog (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Jeff Bennett as Manic the Hedgehog (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Michele Knotz as Shiny the Gull (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Troy Baker as Thorben the Bear (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Heather Lee Quick as Juliet the Hawk (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Andrew Paull as Galeforce the Eagle (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Lacey Chabert as Pepper the Falcon (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Anthros the Falcon (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Emily Hahn as Clover the Hedgehog (voice, her own voice) * Jason Griffith as Harambe the Fearless (voice, in tribute and memoriam for the real Harambe who we lost back on May 28, 2016) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett (voice) * Julie Nathanson as Diamond the Rabbit (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Alexander Gould as Lightning the Hedgehog (voice, his own voice) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel (voice, her own voice) * Hayden Rolence as Clatcher the Pig (voice, his own voice) * Colleen Villard as Zooey (voice) * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice) * Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite Duck (voice, his own voice, but pure evil sounding) * Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice, his own voice, but pure evil sounding) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog (voice, pure evil sounding voice) * Tom Kenny as Snively, Dr. Eggman's nephew (voice, ever since Jake Spider-Monkey's voice on My Gym Partner's a Monkey, but pure evil sounding) * Kirk Thornton as Orbot (voice) * Wally Wingert (Cubot) * Andrew Chandler as Metal Sonic (voice, ever since Cooler's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * Vic Mignogna as Metal Knuckles (voice, ever since Igor's voice on Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax) * Pamela Hayden as Tails Doll (voice, ever since Jimbo Jones's voice in The Simpsons franchise) * Steve Blum as Metal Shadow (voice, ever since Starscream's voice in Transformers: Prime) * Barbara Goodson as Metal Amy (voice, ever since LadyBorg's voice in the BeetleBorgs franchise) * Alex Borstein as Metal Cream (voice, ever since Queen Machina's voice on Power Rangers Zeo) * Derek Stephen Prince as Metal Big (voice, ever since Beezlemon's voice in Digimon: All Star Rumble) * Ted D. Agostine as Metal Espio (voice, ever since Nightmare's voice in Soul Calibur 2) * Liza Jacqueline as Metal Charmy (voice, ever since Omochao's previous voice in Sonic Riders) * Fred Tatasciore as Metal Vector (voice, ever since Megatron's voice in Transformers: War for Cybertron) * Scott Whyte as Metal Silver (voice, ever since Jazz's voice in Transformers: War for Cybertron) * Pamela Adlon as Metal Blaze (voice, ever since Ravager's voice on Teen Titans Go! (2013)) * Phil LaMarr as Metal Flashy (voice, ever since Nuke's voice on Avengers Assemble) * Bumper Robinson as Metal Speedy (voice, ever since Blitzwing's voice on Transformers Animated) * David Kaye as Metal Forrest (voice, ever since Grimlock's voice on Transformers Animated) * Lana McKissack as Metal Sparkles (voice, ever since Mistress of Flame's voice on Transformers: Titans Return (2017)) * Scott Dreier as Metal Crasher (voice, ever since additional voice works) * John St. John as Metal Jet (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Sarah Natochenny as Metal Twinkle (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Cameron Seely as Metal Marine (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Marc Biagi as Metal Manic (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Lani Minella as Metal Sonia (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Bill Corkery as Metal Mighty (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Jennifer Douillard as Metal Ally (voice, ever since additional voice works) * David Humphrey as Metal Rotor (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Bella Hudson as Metal Sally (voice, ever since additional voice works) * Laura Bailey as Metal Bunnie (voice, ever since additional voice works) Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 Category:Nickelodeon 2.0